castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku
Hey, thanks for adding that Crystal Sanctuary blog. It will make for some great source material for audio drama related pages =) --Reinhart77 23:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ALUCARD AND MARIA ARE IN LOVE ?!?!?! (grr......maria.....) Hi, yes, Alucard and Maria have an awkward relationship that seems to want to go somewhere but unable to go somewhere at the same time. --Reinhart77 14:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Maria um.....Reinhart77 who are Eric Lecarde's parents because people said Alucard was his father.... and what do you mean by "Maria's brush with death"? did she um.....die? 11:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alucard is Eric Lecarde's father - Non Non Non, It's Fans Speculation. unofficial.--Kiyuhito 16:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, she didn't die. I really need to rewrite some of that section, as there's been better and more complete descriptions/translations of what happenned since I wrote that. I can't remember if she had what you could really call a "brush with death". She was panicking at some point because she could no longer hear her animal spirits due to some potion, but i think that was earlier in the show. No, she didn't die.--Reinhart77 16:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hmm.......Eric doesn't look like Alucard......''hey Reinhart77 could you help us out? by the way, ''does Eric really look like ''Al?Genya arikado 09:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Silyl Marquis and his "magic potion" hey!!! i wanted to help so i wrote this first, silyl got that potion idea from magnus (in a dream) second, his family has an ongoing rivalry with the belmont family third, magnus told him to make a bad potion but of course, magnus told silyl that it was good im going to write the second one maybe tomorrow or sometime now so thanks!!! 09:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) where did you guys get that CD? um...... im from the philippines so i need help with how to get that Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection CD.....please help!! :( 09:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) mistakes.... hey those two new messages were from me ok! hahaha....i forgot to sign in..... :3 my next message is entitled: Lyudmil thanks!!! :)Genya arikado 09:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! do any of you guys know any other way of how to listen to the radio drama without buying?Genya arikado 09:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Radio Drama Episodes ﻿I finally found at least 2 parts of the radio drama. 1-1: Prologue 1-2: This is where Alucard dreams about his past NOTE: the two videos may have spanish translations but it's good enough right?Genya arikado 08:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hey, I appreciate it. Spanish subtitles is a step in the right direction. I can actually understand most of it =).--Reinhart77 23:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The first part was.....so.....unusual Ryudomiru (Lyudmil) called that girl stupid right after but i suspect that the woman he killed in the first part was Cyril's sister.Genya arikado 06:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Secrets Wait...who's the 8th character?Genya arikado 07:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Imp (Voice Actor: Nobuhiko Okamoto). It has already existed in the character gallery.--Kiyuhito 09:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) oh....heheh......O_O i thought it was Lisa.......Genya arikado 09:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Regarding "Nocturne of Recollection" :''Originally posted on Kiyuhito's talk page Greetings, Kiyhito! Since you are an expert on canon, non-canon, gaiden and alternate timeline, I wonder if you know in what category Nocturne of Recollection falls. Since it has only been aired in Japan, sources are rare on it in the rest of the world. --DraculaCronqvist 20:50, 11th April 2012 (UTC) Japanese video game magazine "Gēmaga" has such description. "This story which participates in Canon". But, this is not an KONAMI official utterance. Perhaps this story is Igarashi's canon. Or that may not be right. I do not know an exact thing.--Kiyuhito 01:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The story of the radio drama seems to set up for another story. I suspect it was supposed to be a canon prequel to the canceled Castlevania for PS3/Xbox360. Most likely they will make references to the radio drama if that game is ever released. Nagumo baby 10:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that possibility is strong. But, When there is no official utterance, I don't talk any more.--Kiyuhito 15:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) That's good to know. Thank both of you for your answer! =) --DraculaCronqvist 17:09, 12th April 2012 (UTC) You're welcome.--Kiyuhito 02:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC)